On the First Day
by sugarskies
Summary: He's falling, and he's falling fast. But, she's no better. BeatricexBattler AU.


On the first day they meet, Battler is reading a mystery novel. At first, he takes no notice of her, absorbed in said novel. Already half way done with it, he has a clear idea of who might have done it, and how they may have done it. But, he's not done yet. He hasn't figured out the most important part of the novel.

The motive.

The heart of the mystery novel.

A friend of his, Will, had once told him that there was nothing more important than understanding the heart of another. They were after all, both mystery fanatics. It hadn't been difficult to get along with him, despite the fact that they were different from one another.

It's lunch time at his high school, and Beatrice snatches the mystery novel away from him. She doesn't know him, and yet, at the same time-she knows of his existence better than anyone else.

"H-Hey-!" Battler protests when his thoughts are finally torn away from the novel, his mind leaving the closed room. He had almost solved it...! Just a little more, and-

Beatrice says nothing, flipping through the novel. Slowly, she grins.

"Don't tell me that you haven't figured out this novel yet. This one is a piece of cake compared to the others!" Her grin is mocking, almost cruel, but her voice is high spirited and playful. And somehow, despite Battler's annoyance, he doesn't mind the attention from her at all.

He grins a little in return. "The only thing left to figure out is the motive. That's the most important part, isn't it? Ihihi."

Beato stops at the, looking genuinely surprised for a second or two. "... Not bad." She recovers her composure quickly. "I won't deny that you have a point. But, even so, you're rather far into this, aren't you?"

"Give me a break. This one's a little more difficult than the others." He mutters a little. "Who are you, anyways?"

She raises an eyebrow, shutting the book. She has no intention of handing it back to him yet. Her arms go to her waste, and she frowns a bit. "... You haven't heard of me? I'm well known here.." IYou don't remember, do you?/i "I am Beatrice, however, Beato is fine. Call me by that name."

"Alright, Beato." His expression returns to one that was much more cocky than before. Who was he to deny a woman's request? Annoying or not. "If you've read this, then why don't you tell me-"

She shakes her finger a bit, smirking a little. "Now, now. If I spoiled this mystery for you, then it's no longer a mystery, is it? Besides, I want to see if you can really solve this yourself."

They spend the rest of the lunch period talking-and before they know it, the bell rings to alert students to begin going back to class,, and they say good bye.

Somehow, that hour only felt like a few short moments.

* * *

On the seventh day, they walk home together. Autumn has began, and the leaves have began to fall from the tree, marking the ending of another year. Soon, the trees would be stripped of their leaves completely-though, they would grow back eventually, and cherry blossoms would bloom again. It was as if the beginning of spring would mark rebirth for all living things-

Beatrice is silent as she walks beside him. He was a masochistic, really, she thinks. Despite how much she picked on him during the last seven days-he had decided to agree to walk home with he anyways. Normally, she would have been far too talkative for he own good, but right now, it's almost as if she's getting lost in his voice-in everything that he's saying.

And part of this feels like a dream to her.

( She never thought that she would meet him again. )

It's almost too perfect, she Autumn wind is comfortable as she feels it blowing through her hair. And she feels that, with him there, she could enjoy this peaceful dream forever, never wanting to wake up.

"Beato?"

"... What's with that look?" Her mouth twitches upwards slightly. "After commenting on how much of annoyance I was, you would show concern for me?"

Battler's face flushes, and he turns away from her.

The two begin to bicker, but Beatrice doesn't mind.

This was only routine for them by now, after all.

* * *

On the 30th day, walking home is routine by now. Although Battler appears to be irked by her presence at times-sometimes, it seems forced to Beatrice. As if he was fighting to keep those habits-that strange, unique relationship

It's becoming harder and harder to exchange good byes. Tomorrow seems to long when you're away, Beatrice thinks when she say good bye to him again.

Sometimes, when she's around him, she feels as light as a feather. And just like on the first day that they met, time stops.

Sometimes, her stomach churns in anger, and she wants to shout and yell at him to recognize her. Why couldn't he remember?

But, sometimes, that quickly subsides.

Though today is different. They don't return home right away. Despite Battler's forced look and his tone of annoyance-he agrees to take the long way home with her.

They talk for a few hours, arguing back and forth over small, petty things.

But, it was never anything but childish conversation.

Things like that were merely routine, after all.

* * *

On the 60th day, Battler asks if she wants to go somewhere with him. Just the two of them.

Beatrice doesn't hesitate before saying yes-but not without teasing him beforehand. Though, there's a light in her expression that he hadn't seen before now. Her laughter, if possible, was far more high spirited and cheerful then the day they first met.

They hold hands as they walk each other home. But, it doesn't feel as if anything has changed.

Just as the snow was going to inevitably fall to show the beginning of winter, it felt like this was the natural course of things.

This was only routine for them, after all.


End file.
